


Giggle Fit

by Phantastic_destiel (kingjeongjeong)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Giggling, M/M, Non AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjeongjeong/pseuds/Phantastic_destiel
Summary: Seungkwan and Vernon find everything funnier at 4 am





	Giggle Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! i made this because when i heard Hansol said that kwaninoni was what he thinks the their ship name should be, this is how i imagined they came up with it. its not great but i hope you enjoy anyway. thank you!!

The boys all headed back to their dorms after a long day of practice for their comeback. Everything was mostly together and they were worked hard to make it the best it could be. They were creating a new feeling this time and they were so excited to see how carats would react. They arrived at the dorms and the usual routine followed. Everyone showered and ate, then went straight to bed. It was now 1 am in the dorms and everyone was asleep. Well, mostly everyone.

 

Seungkwan stared up at the ceiling of the room he shared with two other members, unable to fall asleep. He had been sitting like that for a few hours now. Seungkwan had been tired when he came into the dorms, but now he was wide awake. He's been up thinking about everything he could possibly think of and sitting there looking at nothing wasn't really helping. He read online once that if you can't fall asleep, it's best to get up and walk around to try and tire yourself out. So get up and walk around he did. He quietly walked out of the room, blanket attached to him, and closed the door lightly as to not wake his roommates. He went to the kitchen and found an apple and decided if he was going to be up, he was going to eat. Plus its an apple so, it's healthy. He stood at the counter and ate the apple for a while before he decided  _ that  _ was boring and walked over to the couch. He sat down and wrapped himself into a blanket burrito and just started into the darkness. Again. He wasn't as annoyed with it this time and just sat, waiting for something to happen. 

About 20 mins into his wait, something did happen. The room door next to his opened and he saw a figure slip out into the living room. When the figure closed the door, he turned and made eye contact with the burrito on the couch. The figure screamed. Seungkwan tired to bust himself out of the blanket burrito to run over to him and  _ shut him the hell up _ but no such luck as he fell off the couch face first. 

“Seungkwan…?” the voice called out to him, still keeping his distance. Seungkwan knew who it was now and that made him angrier. 

“No its the fucking tooth fairy. Help me up Vernon!” Seungkwan snapped

Vernon sighed in relief and quickly made his way over to Seungkwan to help him up.

“Sorry Kwannie, I thought your were an intruder or something.” he said as he brought Seungkwan to his feet.

“Yeah, because an intruder would have sat on the couch wrapped up in a blanket.” He replied, now facing Vernon.. 

“What are you doing out here anyway? Its like 2 am.” Vernon asks with concern.

“I could ask you the same.” Seungkwan answers. Seungkwan sits down on the couch and Vernon follows suit. Both boys are relieved that they don't have to spend this sleepless night alone. 

“I just couldn't sleep. I guess comeback nerves and stuff.” Vernon finally answers. 

“Yeah me too.” he says as he wraps himself back up. He stops though, realizing Vernon didn't bring his blanket, and wraps both of them up, bringing them close together. 

“Oh my god” Seungkwan says suddenly as he snuggles closer to Vernon under the blanket. 

“What?” Vernon answers

“If you're waiting for the waiter, does that make YOU the waiter?” 

Vernon starts giggling at Seungkwan’s question and so does Seungkwan. This starts a series of terrible puns and equally bad jokes between the two and it's just a mess of giggles. 

Its now 4 am and Vernon now has his head in Seungkwan’s lap. Both boys can feel the tiredness starting to settle into them, but the are having too much fun to care. 

“Seungkwan, you know how people make up ships names for us and stuff?” Vernon asks out of nowhere, giggles still in his voice.

“Yeah.” Seungkwan asks with a smile.

“Ours is ‘Verkwan’” Vernon informs him. Seungkwan starts giggling again 

“Okay but what if it was like, Hanseungkwan?” Seungkwan says in between laughs. Vernon starts to giggle too and now both boys are a giggling mess again. Vernon sits up and stares Seungkwan directly in his face.

“No, I have one that's even better!” he says, giggling after the statement. 

“What is it?!”

“Kwaninoni.” 

This is the straw the breaks the giggling Camel’s because both boys are now giggling so hard that Vernon starts to wheeze and tears are pouring out of Seungkwan’s eyes. In reality they both know that nothing they have said should have warranted such laughter, but everything was funnier when they were together.

 

They tired themselves out with that last giggle fit and Seungkwan starts to lean on Hansol’s shoulder when the laughter started to die down. Vernon wraps his arm around Seungkwan and pulls him in closer. 

“I'm tired Vernon.”

“Go to sleep then.”

Seungkwan leans up and peppers Vernon’s face with a few small kisses. If he wasn't as sleep deprived he might have blushed and pushed him away, but he just let out a high pitched giggle. Seungkwan smiled to himself because out of all of Vernon’s types of laughter, his favorite was this one. 

The boys start to drift off like that; more comfortable than they were in their own beds.

“Goodnight Kwannie.” A half sleep Vernon says to the boy in his arms.

“Goodnight Vernonnie” the smaller boy responds. Soon after, both boys are out like a light.

 

In the morning, the first one to wake up is Seokmin. He walks right past the two on the couch and goes to the kitchen. Its there that he realizes someone is snoring. He walks back over to the couch and see them. Seokmin’s heart bursts. He snaps a picture of them and walks himself back into the kitchen to get some water. Soonyoung follows and he instantly sees the two. He looks over at Seokmin who is smiling brightly, then back down at the boys on the couch. He stifles a laugh and walks over to seokmin. 

“How long have they been like this?” he asks with a smirk. 

“They've been that way since i came out here. I took a picture.” he says, quieter than Soonyoung. 

“Do you think they confessed?” Soonyoung asks Seokmin

“No. there would've been a lot more noise last night of they did.”

Soonyoung picks up what Seokmin means and stifles a laugh. 

“I'm just glad they decided to do this out here. Having both Vernon and Seungkwan above me would have broken the bunk.” Seokmin sighs. Soonyoung nods in agreement and continues to look at the peaceful boys asleep on the couch. They look happy in their current state, and as much as the boys wanted to embarrass them, they didn't. It would be a shame to ruin such a happy moment.


End file.
